Transformers Drift Series: Those of Two
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: He died...Yes, but then he meets an unexpected friend right off the bat - Disclaimer: Transformers Drift Series (c) Hasbro/IDW - Note: Story line by my friend :) And lemme guess, I somehow missed Gasket on the characters list?


** A/N: So, my friend wanted to me to make a story that was based on a comic she made so she gave me the script and well, here we are :) Wing & Gasket + the Afterlife = Imagination to the fullest :D I tried my best not to tweak the dialogue as much but I had to a little :9**

* * *

_ He blinked his optics online._

_ Huh?_

_ What is this place? I remember I was trying to take out my sword..._

_ Wait, am I dead?!_

_ When you die doesn't your spark __**return**_ _to the Allspark though? There's nothing here...Huh? Who's there?_

"Hi." Wing seemed to have chirped out his greeting as he hovered over to a lone mech who was pacing around. The response to his statement was however returned to him as a simple; "oh" and a smile, though none was out of confusion, just like it was neither out of surprise either. He was a gray mech with tan plating to go with it, however Wing wasn't sure exactly what the slightly taller mech might transform into, it was hard to tell. "There are other Cybertronians here to? Wow! But...Do we have to walk all the way? There's nothing around here...Ah-Have you always been here?" Wing titled his head a bit wondering if this mech minded his constant babbling or not, though, the smile still remained, untainted by his words and it didn't even falter.

"For a long time, I think, but I'm not sure exactly." He replied softly as if he was over in thought now about just how long he had spent his time here, wherever **here** was of course.

"Are you dead?" Wing suddenly chirped up already onto his next question with much ease as his CPU was processing this as best as it could, and he was once again given a smile followed by the answer of; "you to?" having the message loud and clear between the both of them. "Well-Something like that I guess."

"Is that so...So are we ghosts or something?"

"That's very spiritual. Think about it-this body could be a spirit body." Wing responded and they both started to pat and tap at their armor plating, getting the rasping and _clunking_ noises as they did so. His unnamed college gave a bubbly laugh as they finished off the last of their self pat down.

"Spirits made of metal, huh?" He laughed and the former Knight of Light chuckled as well seeing how that was a pretty silly thing to have, a metal body but being dead? Who wouldn't laugh at that? It was just an unbelievable thing and it was probably the most common reaction to have. "So, what's the ground made of then? It certainly seems like a pretty solid substance."

"Well, let's see if it will break when I use a weapon." Wing replied as he reached back to grab his Great Sword, however when he tried to grasp the hilt there was nothing but thin air spilling between the digits of his servos. _Where's the hilt? Isn't the sword still mounted onto my back?_ "...Huh?"

"Did you leave something behind?" The question was soft but that didn't hide the curious tone, it was one that was intended not to bring harm to him. It was gentle.

"Something I left behind...Huh. Maybe I didn't bring it with me-No, I'm glad I didn't bring it." Wing smiled to himself as he responded. Yes, he would miss the ancient powerful weapon and he would have to get use to its absence, but, he knew it was for the better that way. That his Great Sword will be in good hands for whomever its passed down to and no doubt will it be handed down to the one he had been able to bring forth from the darkness of the Decepticon ways and into the light of peace and freedom. The one who called himself, _Drift_.

"Are you lonely?" It almost seemed like it was asked out of the blue but he knew exactly what he answer was.

"No, I'm not lonely, but-I would have liked to live a little longer..." Wing answered shyly as he finally got the question he had been meaning to ask this mech all along to run through his processor and finally emerge from his vocalizer. "That's right-What are you called? I'm Wing." His new friend smiled at the ground as he dimmed his optics before answering.

_"My name is-"_


End file.
